Nuit mouvementée
by jaysher
Summary: Shinji rencontre des difficultés pour dormir depuis un certain moment mais à chaque fois, un rêve étrange vient le troubler. Cette nuit ne fait pas exception mais un fait inhabituel aurait pu l'aider à s'endormir paisiblement. En effet, l'adolescent dort en compagnie de Kaworu et sa présence à ses côtés le rassure beaucoup et une certaine conversation va avoir lieu.


Nuit mouvementée.

Il est plus de trois heures du matin lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Allongé sur le matelas que Misato a mis à ma disposition, je m'en veux tellement de me réveiller à ces heures alors que j'ai besoin de me reposer. En effet, entre mes séances d'entraînement de pilotage, les cours et les minutes à consacrer aux autres, j'ai du mal à me réserver quelques instants pour ma propre pomme. Le seul moment où je peux le faire est la nuit, lorsque je décide de me coucher pour me reposer un peu. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas seul ce soir puisque Kaworu dort à mes côtés.

Même si je ne vois rien à cause de l'obscurité dans laquelle est plongée ma chambre, je sais par avance que mon bel ami dort paisiblement. Sa respiration est normale et grâce à ce détail, je ne doute pas du sommeil réparateur dans lequel il est plongé. Sur le moment, je reconnais bien volontiers l'envie que je nourris le concernant. Depuis plusieurs nuits, je n'arrête pas de faire le même cauchemar et cela commence à jouer sur mon attitude concernant la journée. Je suis nettement plus fatigué qu'auparavant et je me montre très irrité à la moindre occasion.

Pour l'heure, Misato et les gens avec lesquels je travaille au sein de la Nerv ne subissent nullement ce changement de comportement de ma part mais au collège, c'est une tout autre histoire. Preuve, je me suis battu hier et forcément, je vais devoir m'y rendre un mercredi après-midi afin d'y effectuer quelques heures de colle. Toutefois, celui qui m'avait provoqué l'avait bien cherché et je dois reconnaître qu'au moment où je lui ai mis mon poing dans la gueule, je me suis senti presque soulagé. J'avais besoin de me défouler et ce pauvre garçon a su se montrer être un parfait défouloir. Depuis, il m'évite et surtout, ce mec ne cherche plus à me provoquer, ce qui est une bonne chose.

Alors que je sens que quelques gouttes de sueur coulent sur mes tempes, je décide de quitter ma position allongée afin de m'installer sur mon séant. Les effets de mon cauchemar sont plus forts qu'hier et je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas en proie à une folie passagère. Je me demande bien pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir paisiblement. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir été voir des médecins suite aux recommandations de ma protectrice et même avec leurs remèdes, me voilà parfaitement éveillé à trois heures du matin. Cette bonne blague, sérieux.

Lorsque je repense à mon rêve, des frissons me parcourent le corps et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis à bout et si je ne trouve pas une solution très vite, j'ai bien peur de me montrer bien plus exécrable que je le suis actuellement. De plus, cela pourrait jouer sur mes performances lorsque je suis aux commandes de mon Eva et si ma fatigue m'empêche de faire correctement mon boulot, j'ai des raisons de nourrir quelques craintes. Alors que je m'inquiète au sujet de mes performances à bord de la créature de synthèse, Kaworu se met à bouger. Dès qu'il est bien positionné, le calme revient dans la chambre et toujours à l'aide de sa respiration, je me rends compte que mon ami s'est tourné vers moi.

Soudain, je me surprends en train de sourire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en me concentrant sur celui qui se repose à mes côtés de moi, je me souviens de ce que l'on a fait en début de nuit et sincèrement, j'ai su apprécier ce moment à sa juste valeur. Jamais je n'aurais cru trouver du réconfort dans ses bras et j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'un beau jour, je serais capable de m'offrir à un homme. Par contre, je suis encore incapable de dire si je suis amoureux de lui ou si c'est juste son attitude envers moi qui a fait que j'ai cédé à ses avances.

Je ne regrette nullement ce que nous avons fait et s'il devait me solliciter à nouveau dans les jours à venir, je ne lui dirais pas non. Soudain, je me rends compte que la respiration de Kaworu n'est plus aussi paisible qu'auparavant et cette constatation m'intrigue un peu. Mes doutes se confirment quand l'adolescent élève la voix.

« Shinji ?

\- Je suis là, à côté de toi. »

Rapidement, mon amant pose sa main sur ma cuisse et me la caresse tendrement de son pouce. Ce geste a le don de m'apaiser et comme pour répondre à son affection, je ne tarde pas à positionner mes doigts sur son membre flatteur.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Non, il y a juste un instant.

\- Un cauchemar ?

\- Oui.

\- Le même qu'hier soir ? »

Je me contente de hocher positivement de la tête pour lui fournir une réponse. Néanmoins, je viens de me souvenir que la pièce est dans le noir et donc, mon ami n'a pas pu me voir bouger. Du coup, j'utilise une nouvelle fois ma voix afin de lui répondre.

« Oui. »

Et il est vrai que ce cauchemar dans lequel je fais une chute vertigineuse commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Généralement, ce genre de drame à une signification si jamais je voulais l'interpréter et cela signifie tout simplement que je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau et rien dans ma vie ne peut me permettre d'être sûr à 100 %, au niveau de ma petite personne. Pourtant, je ne suis pas loin d'avoir mes quinze ans et il serait peut-être temps que je planche sur ce problème mais non, tant que je n'aurais pas une vie beaucoup plus simple que celle que je vis actuellement, je n'arriverais jamais à avoir confiance en moi. Pourtant, je fais beaucoup de choses qui pourraient m'y aider mais non.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai entendu aucun merci de la part des habitants de Tokyo concernant la protection de la ville lorsque je pilote mon Eva et que je mets les anges hors d'état de nuire. Toutefois, les voir continuer de vivre comme si de rien n'était pourrait constituer une jolie récompense mais non. Par contre, lorsqu'il s'agit de me critiquer lorsque je réalise des dégâts matériels lors de mes combats, bizarrement, ils savent se montrer présent. De toute façon, je me demande pourquoi je continue à perdre mon temps pour sauver leur cul sachant qu'ils resteront toujours des ingrats. Ils mériteraient que je laisse un ange agir pour voir de quelle façon ils vont réagir.

La main de mon bel ami quitte la mienne pour venir se glisser sur mon flanc droit. A ce moment, le garçon me le caresse du bout des doigts et de nouveaux frissons me font trembler.

« Je n'aime pas te savoir dans cet état. Je m'inquiète beaucoup. »

Merci Kaworu de prononcer de tels mots car je sais que je n'ai plus aucune raison de me sentir seul lorsque tu es à mes côtés. Sincèrement, si ce dernier pouvait continuer à être mon ami jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je sais par avance que j'en serais très heureux. Peut-être que plus tard, une fois que nous serons adultes, nous pourrons espérer une histoire sentimentale commune et cela serait sympa. Non seulement nous serons des collègues mais en plus, je serais son petit ami.

« Tu devrais réussir à avoir confiance en toi, me dit mon ami. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu possèdes une certaine beauté du cœur que je suis fier de pouvoir bénéficier. De toute manière, si tu n'étais pas comme tu es actuellement, jamais je serais tombé amoureux de toi. »

Sur le coup, je m'interroge sur le fait si mes oreilles ne viennent pas de me jouer un vilain tour. C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un me dire qu'il m'aime et sur le moment, j'ignore de quelle façon je dois me comporter. Cependant, je reconnais volontiers que ces paroles m'ont beaucoup touché et il mériterait que je lui vole un baiser.

« Merci Kaworu et sache que je t'aime aussi. »

Suite à la prononciation de cette phrase, j'entends mon ami qui se met à bouger pour la seconde fois. Peu après, ses doigts flatteurs remontent le long de mon flanc et dépassent très vite la hauteur de mon épaule. Lorsqu'ils touchent mon visage, je pense savoir ce qui motive mon camarade et je ne tiens pas à lui opposer la moindre résistance. Quelques secondes plus tard, mes lèvres sont collées aux siennes et je ressens le besoin de fermer mes paupières pour pouvoir apprécier ce contact à sa juste valeur. Quand il s'éloigne, Kaworu continue de me parler.

« Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ?

\- A quel sujet ?

\- J'aimerais être ton petit ami. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me pose ce genre de question mais cela ne me dérange pas de l'avoir entendu. Sincèrement, j'aimerais beaucoup tenter une histoire sentimentale avec lui mais j'ai peur de la réaction des gens autour de nous. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Asuka serait la première à réagir d'une manière totalement démesurée et j'ignore de quelle façon je pourrais rétorquer. Peut-être vais-je décevoir Misato et si c'était le cas, je serais triste. Cette femme a beaucoup fait pour moi et je me sens un peu redevable la concernant.

Depuis que je suis chez elle et cela fait plusieurs mois, je n'ai jamais profité d'un seul instant pour lui prouver ma gratitude. Il serait peut-être temps que j'aille lui acheter un petit cadeau pour lui offrir à un moment bien particulier. Cependant, je ne gagne pas grand-chose en argent de poche et cela me fait penser que je ne touche aucun salaire suite à mes prestations aux commandes de mon Eva. L'heure est venue pour la Nerv de reconnaître notre utilité et de mettre la main au portefeuille même si nous sommes des mineurs. Je suis sûr que ma protectrice sera d'accord avec ma proposition et fera tout son possible pour appuyer cette demande.

Après tout, elle touche bien quelque chose pour ses compétences et je sais par avance qu'elle comprendra mes motivations.

« Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi, tout à l'heure ?

\- Non car j'ai beaucoup aimé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. »

Suite à cette réponse, Kaworu recommence à m'embrasser mais cette fois, il veille à glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Chaque fois que ce dernier me touche de cette façon, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous n'existe plus. Je pourrais très vite en oublier où nous sommes et me montrer un peu plus expressif mais je nourris tellement de crainte que je me montre plutôt silencieux. Néanmoins, son baiser provoque certaines réactions chez moi et j'ignore si je dois lui en toucher deux mots ou si je dois me taire. Quand Kaworu se tient face à moi tout en se montrant tranquille, je lui réponds.

« Je voudrais beaucoup être ton mec mais j'ai peur de la réaction des autres.

\- Je comprends mais je te fais la promesse de te protéger et de nous battre pour nous deux si tu en ressens le besoin. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux d'avoir croisé ton chemin et jamais je n'aurais cru être capable de tomber amoureux d'un garçon tel que toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es un garçon sensible, généreux, intelligent et plein de ressources. Les autres ont du mal à percevoir ces qualités chez toi car tu n'es pas trop bavard sur ta personne mais moi, j'ai su les remarquer et depuis, j'ai l'impression que tu es fait pour moi. »

Tout à coup, je sens une certaine chaleur chauffer mes deux joues. Aucun doute, je suis en train de rougir et je remercie le ciel d'avoir veillé à maintenant la chambre dans l'obscurité. Si Kaworu aurait remarqué mon mal-être, je sais qu'il aurait cherché à connaître la cause de mon et mon malaise ne se serait pas arrangé, loin de là.

« Je t'aime Shinji. »

Cela me fait bizarre d'entendre cette expression sachant que la seule personne qui osait prononcer de telles paroles n'était autre que ma défunte mère. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop déçue du comportement de mon père de là où elle se trouve actuellement. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour quitter le monde des pensées afin de revenir à la réalité. Même si cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes amis, je reste persuadé que Kaworu attend une réponse de ma part et j'ignore quoi lui dire. J'ai tellement peur que les gens se fassent un malin plaisir à détruire notre relation que je ne peux pas leur en donner l'occasion.

Mon prétendant me le reprochera peut-être dans un futur proche mais arrive-t-il à se mettre à ma place le temps de quelques minutes ? D'ailleurs, je viens de songer que je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui. Contrairement à moi, j'ignore s'il a la chance d'avoir une mère, un père ou du moins, une famille aimante qui l'attend quelque part. Si cela se trouve, Kaworu est comme moi, tout seul et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il cherche à obtenir mon affection. Alors que j'allais prendre la parole, j'entends le panneau de ma chambre se refermer.

Suite à ce bruit, Kaworu et moi devenons silencieux. De plus, je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui soit responsable de cette sonorité suite à un quelconque besoin de quitter la chambre. Inquiet, je tente de m'en rassurer.

« Kaworu, tu es toujours là ?

\- oui. »

Partageant mes doutes, le garçon repose sa main là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Donc, si ce n'est pas lui qui a fermé le panneau, je me demande bien qui a pu surprendre notre conversation. Serait-ce Asuka ? Si c'est elle, je sais par avance que je peux faire une croix sur notre secret. Peut-être est-ce Misato et si c'est le cas, comment va-t-elle réagir ? Je dois le savoir et c'est pour cette raison que je me lève de mon matelas.

Tout en agissant de la sorte, de la lumière venant du salon éclaire faiblement le couloir dans lequel ma chambre se situe. Serait-ce une invitation aux confessions ? N'y tenant plus, je me dirige vers la sortie de la pièce et peu de temps après, me voilà dans le corridor. Pour être sûr de ne pas déranger mon invité, je referme l'issue après mon passage et me rends dans le salon. Lorsque je me tiens à son entrée, je constate qu'une personne aux longs cheveux noirs me tourne le dos.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me poser trente-six questions au sujet de son identité et quand je rentre dans la pièce, je le fais animer de crainte.

« Vous aussi vous n'arrivez pas à trouver le sommeil ?

\- Non parce que je me fais du souci pour toi.

\- A cause de mes insomnies ?

\- Oui. »

Lorsque Misato se retourne pour me faire face, je remarque qu'elle porte une chemise de nuit claire dont les motifs colorés rappellent étrangement des fleurs. Alors que je m'attendais à voir de la colère sur son visage, ma protectrice me sourit tendrement et ce comportement suffit à me désarmer totalement.

« Vous avez entendu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sur la confession de Kaworu ? Oui.

\- Vous allez me chasser de chez vous ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi agirais-je de cette façon ?

\- A cause des gens.

\- Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veuillent, je m'en fous royalement.

\- Vraiment ? »

Je savais que Misato était très ouverte d'esprit mais pas à ce point-là et je me rends compte à quel point j'ai de la chance de vivre chez elle. Cette femme est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et j'espère qu'elle fera encore partie de ma vie dans les prochaines années. Tout en m'égarant dans mes pensées, la femme se manifeste.

« Tu lui as donné une réponse ?

\- Concernant ses sentiments ? Non.

\- Si j'avais la moindre chance de vivre ta situation, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Avant de me fournir une quelconque réponse, Misato s'agenouille devant la table de la pièce et attrape un plateau ovale qui reposait sur l'un de ses coins. Ensuite, la femme prend les deux tasses fumantes et en dépose une face à la sienne.

« Que dirais-tu d'en discuter autour d'une tasse d'infusion ? Il fait un peu frais cette nuit tu ne trouves pas ? »

Et elle a raison surtout que je ne tarde pas à regretter de n'avoir rien mis sur mes épaules afin de me préserver de ces températures nocturnes plutôt fraîches. A l'heure actuelle, je me promène uniquement avec mon caleçon blanc autour de la taille et je n'ai aucune difficulté à me présenter ainsi. Si je devais ressentir une quelconque gêne, il me suffit de penser à mes premières journées chez elle et surtout, à la première douche que j'ai voulu m'offrir et qui fut très vite interrompue. Tout ça à cause d'une saleté de pingouin. Même si son espèce est en voie d'extinction, il faut être un peu fêlé pour en avoir un à la maison et l'élever comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire animal de compagnie.

Dès que mes genoux sont sous la petite table, je pose mes mains sur chaque côté de la tasse et je remarque que celle-ci est chaude. J'ignore si boire une telle boisson en pleine nuit me fera du bien mais je dois essayer. Si cela se trouve, les infusions sont la solution pour me permettre de mieux dormir mais bon, je suis arrivé à un stade où je tente tout.

« Sache que si vous avez besoin de vivre votre amour à l'abri des regards, Kaworu peut rester vivre ici.

\- Mais il va dormir où ?

\- Dans ta chambre, avec toi. »

Je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir vivre ma romance tranquillement avec Kaworu et aussitôt, je me remets à rougir. Je réalise aussi que j'ai beaucoup de chance de pouvoir vivre chez elle et du coup, je vais devoir en discuter avec mon bel ami pour savoir ce qu'il en pense. Désormais, je n'ai plus aucune raison de lui dire non et j'espère que sa proposition tient toujours.


End file.
